A Dream Becoming Reality
by MeganIsN'tHeRe
Summary: [AU] [One-shot] Takumi had never thought that he would spend his day off helping Misaki at work. However, forgetting a lunchbox at home may have helped Misaki confess a little something that she has been keeping a secret!


"Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

"Yes, I'll be fine!"

"Call me if you feel unwell though,"

"You, Mr. Walker, worry too much,"

Takumi Walker, richest business man in Japan, CEO of one of the biggest cooperations in Asia, smirked at his wife. Misaki Walker was dressed in a light blue blouse and white trousers as she was about to go to work. Both of them were now 26, they had been married for around three years.

"I worry only for my wife," Takumi said as he stroked her hair,

"I'll be home at around 4," Misaki whispered as they exchanged a quick kiss.

Takumi watched his wife drive away. He had a day off work today, so he decided to relax a little and then prepare some dishes to surprise Misaki later.

* * *

Misaki parked her car and then entered the building. She signed in at the reception and walked towards her classroom.

Working as a preschool teacher was something she had loved doing. She had never intended to become a teacher, but after volunteering a few days a week when she was at university to gain some experience she enjoyed working with children and helping them learn. She felt that it benefited her and others.

Her classroom was in a quiet corridor, outside the door were some plants and posters. After unlocking the door she walked into the room.

Bright colours and posters decorated the cozy classroom. Number lines hung from the ceiling and paintings done by the children also hung there. The walls were covered in students work and bunting framed the windows nicely. In one corner of the classroom was a large carpet space where Misaki would read stories and teach the class about things such as Japanese, maths, music and general things about the world. In the other corner, there was a small reading space. There were lots of small seats and pillows to make it comfortable and there were some shelves filled with books that the children could read. There were five small tables dotted around the rest of the room and activities were already set out for the children to do as they arrived. There was colouring, dolls, books, sand and a pretend picnic set.

As Misaki was setting up the computer and putting her bag away she noticed that she had a note on her desk.

'Hello Misaki,

Shakira phoned me this morning to say that her husband's been taken seriously ill, she has decided to stay at home to help him recover.

Good luck for today!

-Satsuki'

Misaki sighed. Now she knew why Sakura was a little worried yesterday. She made a mental note to call Sakura later to check up on everything. Misaki discarded the note and proceeded to open the gate so parents could drop their children off. When she went outside, she could already see some of the children running around whilst their parents were chatting.

"Good morning Mrs. Walker!" A handful of children said as they walked through the gate,

"Good morning, are we all feeling okay today?"

They all nodded and then went to do some activities.

Misaki stayed outside to talk to some of the parents, but also made sure that everything was going well in the classroom.

One by one all of the children arrived and went to greet their friends and play. At about 9 am, Misaki gathered everyone to the carpet. They were going to read a story.

After taking the register, she went to the book corner and picked up the book, 'Snow White'. The children were familiar with the tale so they all read along together.

After completing the story, Misaki let the children choose a puzzle to complete from the box. As the class started to choose a puzzle, Misaki went around the tables and started to put away the activities from the morning in their storage containers.

Misaki sighed, she was exhausted already and since Sakura was off, she had lots more to do. She went go and get a drink, but she noticed that she had forgotten her lunch at home. She sighed again and quickly got her phone out and messaged her husband.

 **[To: My Alien]**

 _Hi, sorry to bother you, but could you bring my lunch in? I left it in my study I think._

 **My Alien:** _Okay, when's your next break?_

 _10:30 am, Sakura isn't in today and I'm exhausted already!_

 **My Alien:** _Don't overwork yourself. I'll be there soon. Bye X_

 _Okay, talk later. X_

 **[Conversation Ended]**

Misaki turned off her phone and went back to helping the children with the puzzles. Many of them found it frustrating, but Misaki told them not to give up and eventually most of the children had finished a puzzle.

"Well done guys! Now once we have tidied up, we can go outside for break!"

All of the kids cheered and then went to tidy all of the puzzles away and store them in the box. Misaki took the opportunity to lay out some fruit and milk for the children to have.

The bell rang and the class lined up and took their break time snack and then proceeded to go outside.

* * *

Takumi thanked his driver and told him that he would ring when he needed to be picked up.

He walked into the reception area and greeted Satsuki.

"Oh, Takumi! How are you?" Satsuki exclaimed,

"Hello, I'm good thanks. I've come to drop Misaki's lunch off," he replied,

"Okay, you can go through and see her if you want," Satsuki pointed towards the corridor leading to her class, "Misaki must be really tired since Sakura isn't here,"

Takumi thought for a second, "Maybe I can help her out?"

Satsuki smiled, "I think she would like that,"

After Satsuki got him a visitors badge, Takumi walked to her classroom. He knocked on the door and when he heard a faint 'come in', he entered the room.

"Hello gorgeous," he said as he placed her lunch on her desk,

Misaki blushed, "Sorry about this,"

"It's fine, also I'm going to help you out this afternoon," He added, "Satsuki said it would be fine,"

"Oh, okay then, it would be a big help. Thank you Takumi," Misaki said as she squeezed his hand.

Misaki quickly told Takumi what would be happening for the rest of the day, then the

children started coming in from their break.

They all looked at Takumi and they all seemed to like him. Misaki got everyone to sit on the carpet and then introduced Takumi.

"Okay, before we do some maths practice, I'm going to introduce you to Mr. Walker," Misaki said,

"Mrs. Walker, is this your husband?" One of the children asked,

Misaki nodded and all of the children excitedly went up to Takumi and introduced themselves to him. He memorized everyone's names.

"Okay, everyone, now we're going to practice some addition!"

She went through how to solve some questions and got some of the class to do some together. Once she felt that everyone understood she got them to do some individual work.

Everyone went to their seats and got out their practice books. Misaki came round with a piece of paper with a series of addition questions.

"Remember to either use your fingers or a number line, if you are still confused then raise your hand, then either I or Mr. Walker will come and help you out,"

There was a quiet chatter as everyone got on with their work. Misaki went back to her computer to set up a presentation for later. Not too long after, a few hands had been raised, meaning people found the sums a little too difficult. She looked over at Takumi who was trying his best to get around to everyone. She smiled and then went over to help the rest of the children. Luckily everyone pretty much understood all of the sums, so Misaki got them to set up the tables ready to do some painting. Takumi helped everyone put their aprons on whilst Misaki got out the paint blocks and some water.

"We have about an hour until lunch, so I want you to paint a picture to give to your parents or carers when they pick you up," Misaki announced,

The class started to talk about what they were going to paint and got some paper to start. Misaki sat down on her desk chair and Takumi got one of the small seats and perched next to her.

"Thank you, Takumi," Misaki said, "I mean, this is your day off, so you should be resting,"

Although Misaki would never say it out loud, she was concerned that Takumi was working too hard sometimes. Being a CEO was demanding, but he would always work himself too hard.

Takumi smiled, "It's okay, I mean, I have always wanted to see what it was like to be in a preschool,"

Then it hit Misaki. Takumi must not have gone to preschool when he was younger. Misaki reached out and stroked his hair, Takumi was opening up gradually about his younger years, but she understood that it was something he would only talk about when he felt comfortable with saying it.

"After lunch, we have PE, you up for some exercise?" Misaki asked with a small giggle,

"Certainly, though there is a small problem, I didn't bring any lunch of my own,"

Misaki frowned slightly, "Well, I guess you can share mine," she blushed a little,

"Why thank you, my lovely wife," he winked, then he got up to have a look at what everyone was painting.

* * *

Misaki yawned and stretched, the children had gone out to lunch and she had just finished putting the paintings on the drying rack.

"I'll get the lunch out," Takumi said,

"Okay, I just need to hand in a letter to reception, I won't be long," Misaki answered as she picked up some letters from her desk.

When Misaki left, Takumi opened up the lunch box and noticed that there wasn't a lot of food, 'I thought she felt better' he thought as he set out a pair of chopsticks.

Misaki came back shortly and sat next to him, "Ready to eat?"

Takumi nodded, "Though there isn't a lot of food on your lunchbox, especially since you've been really busy today,"

Misaki looked at the floor and fidgeted slightly, "I just didn't want to eat too much,"

Takumi took some took some rice and then out the chopsticks to her mouth, Misaki glared at him, but then soon are the rice. Misaki ate half then Takumi ate the other half.

"Are you enjoying the day so far?" Misaki asked as she put the empty box away,

Takumi stretched and looked over at Misaki, "I've loved it, I really have,"

Misaki gave him a loving smile, then he added, "The class is amazing and I don't know how to describe it. You do such an amazing job Misaki, you are an amazing woman,"

Misaki blushed hard and Takumi have her a hug, "I love you Misaki,"

Misaki hugged him tighter, "I love you too,"

They pulled away, "You know, I've always wanted to see little Misaki's running around, having fun,"

Misaki blushed again and looked to the floor again, "What if that dream became a reality?" She whispered,

Takumi's eyes widened slightly, "What did you say again Misaki?"

Misaki cleared her throat, "What if that dream became a reality?"

Takumi took her hand and squeezed it, "M-Misaki... are you pregnant by any chance?"

Misaki was trying not to cry, she didn't know why she wanted to cry but she was blaming the hormones, "Y-yes... I am,"

Takumi looked at her for a few seconds and then a huge grin was plastered on his face. He pulled Misaki in for another hug and then sounds her around.

"Takumi!" Misaki exclaimed,

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Takumi whispered over and over again,

Misaki pulled away and grabbed his hand, "Why are you thanking me?" She asked,

"Thank you for everything Misaki, I'm just so happy at the moment," Takumi exclaimed, "I guess it explains why you haven't been feeling well lately. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Misaki ran her thumb over his knuckle, "I have always been a bit confused, I didn't know if you wanted to have kids or not,"

"I always have I guess, when I was younger I thought I would never be lucky enough to have a family or children, but thanks to you, my dreams have come true," Takumi thought a little,

Misaki smiled, "Even though you annoyed me a lot in high school, I never thought you'd become my husband, but now I'm having your child I guess we're closer now,"

Takumi chuckled, "I would hope that were close already,"

Misaki blushed and shook her head, now she had just under 9 months until their child was born into the world. 9 months of changes and mood swings, but it would be worth it, however, that's another story.

* * *

Thank you for reading! On some of my previous one-shots, people have asked for another chapter, but I'm always reluctant to write them. I may do another one-shot soon, but it depends. I am currently writing the next chapter of Kagerou, so expect that to be out next month. Also, please check out my other one-shots if you are interested.

Reviews and feedback are appreciated, if I need to improve or anything then please say, I can always go back and edit stories and modify structure etc.

~Megan


End file.
